


In a Pub, Briefly

by gelasticjew



Category: Captain America (Movies), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Crossover, Gen, My first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelasticjew/pseuds/gelasticjew
Summary: Claire Beauchamp and Peggy Carter crossed paths while training to serve in World War II, and now they're catching up on leave.





	In a Pub, Briefly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/gifts).



As the door opened to a typical London cloudburst, Peggy flashed into the room.“Claire!”

Claire turned around just enough, her eyes crinkling up with a grin.“Peg, over here.”On the table before her were two pints, one still untouched. 

“Claire, it’s good to see you.”Peggy took a long draw from the fresh pint.“How long do you have before you go back?” 

“My team is waiting on resupply; it might be a couple of days or a week.What about you?”

She thought for a moment, and over her face passed the slightest hint of frustration.“Our objective is set, but they’re still discussing how to coordinate with the Yanks.There’s a dancing girl show touring the American camps, it’s made it difficult to schedule.”

There was something almost like a glint in Peggy’s eyes that Claire had never seen on her before.But pink-complected English reserve only goes so far.What is it about the show that could affect Peggy's next assignment? Could there be a man somehow attached to that show? 

“I’m sure you haven’t tried yet, or you’d already be gone.A dancing girl show, how can that be an impediment?Sure you’re asking in the right…quarter?”Claire pulled a wry grimace.Since she’d met Frank, other men seemed lesser to her.But since she’d known her, Peggy had never shown the slightest interest in anything but winning the war.Had she finally found a man who’d live up to her standard, who’d deserve her goodness and determination, who’d appreciate her wit even more than her beauty?

“I can’t say I don’t know what you mean,” Peggy said as she lifted the glass for another swallow. “There is a fellow, American, who’s promised me a dance.”

Claire set her glass down.“I’m so glad, my dear.I want you to be as happy as I am.”

“Indeed. Well, all that has to wait until we’ve won this war and there's no guarantee we'll all get home safely.”She shook her head firmly.“I have to put these dreams aside and focus on my assigned task, just as everyone else must.He understands; more, he has the same focus.It’s one of the things I admire about him.”

“What’s his name?”

“Steven. Well, Steve.A good American name for a good American man.He has a good heart and enough courage for even Churchill, I think.If only he could get out of the performances, he has a soldier’s sense of duty.”

“I don’t understand, he’s part of the show?”

“It’s complicated, for now.I hope to change that soon.”

“Well, we should plan an evening for our next leave. Frank and I, Steve and you, we’ll overlay all the combat memories with dancing.”

“I’d like that very much, Claire.”Peggy finishes her pint.“But for now I’ve got to get back.This was lovely, I’ve missed you.”

“Perhaps we’ll see each other near the front.But I hope not!” Claire quickly corrected.“You aren’t allowed to be wounded, so you won’t need me.”  She flashed a quick look at Peggy, but her friend is busy gathering her coat and bag. She wouldn't expect her to fear a bad omen. They were both rational women, with no silly superstitions in this world of modern warfare. 

They stood, tidied themselves a bit and walked out the door of the dark, smokey pub, then stopped to shake hands and pull each other into a brief hug.“Fair weather, Peg!”“And calm skies, Claire.”As they parted to walk in different directions, Claire wondered about Peggy’s Steve, and hoped he'd be safe long enough for Peggy to get her dance.Anyone Peggy wanted had to be a good man.Surely they’d meet soon. 


End file.
